


Hell Was The Journey(But It Brought Me Heaven)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dousy as parents, F/M, Kid Fic, it will make you smile, pure fluff, they just want to support each other, this is a good pick me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: “Is this like your perfect 1950’s fantasy?”“Is this your worst nightmare?”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030596
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Hell Was The Journey(But It Brought Me Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> this will likely pair somehow with my current WIP, but I haven’t decided how yet:)

Daisy feels the gentle breeze cool the late summer heat blazing across her cheeks. She imagines she’ll have a slight redness on them later, along with a bronzed tan. The rushing wind pierces through the chirping of the birds. A piece of her hair flaps across her line of vision. 

“Mommy!” A shrieking delight calls out, to which Daisy’s ears are attuned to listen for. “Mommy, look at what I found.” The small girl runs up to here, holding out a clenched hand.

“A daisy,” Daisy huffs amusedly. 

“Like you. Daddy said you’d like it because that’s your name,” the girl’s head bobs with her every word, her balance teetering in anticipation. A girl craves most the approval of her mother.

“It’s beautiful. Like you,” Daisy reaches to push a piece of light brown hair behind her daughter’s ear, smiling softly. 

The girl giggles, “Will you put it in my hair?”

Daisy hums, “Sure, baby.” She carefully takes the flower from her daughter’s small hand and tucks it behind the same ear. “Where is Daddy?”

“At the swing, pushing Wyatt,” Daisy watches the girl’s movements carefully, anticipating for her to fall over. Her daughter is wild, always moving and running and climbing where and when she shouldn’t be. She’s her mother’s daughter.

“Be careful, Liss, please. Don’t ruin your dress. For mommy?” Daisy pries at the young girl. Felicity nods, ending her movements.

“Can I show you my cartwheel?” Felicity gives her mother the best puppy dog face she can muster. Daisy’s heart melts just a little.

“Get Daddy and your brother, and then you can show all of us, okay?” Daisy receives a toothy grin(despite Felicity missing some teeth now), and the girl runs off toward the playground. She comes back a moment later, her father in tow, her brother on his hip.

“Who are those handsome boys?” Daisy pulls her daughter into her lap, and Felicity giggles madly. 

Daniel uses his free hand to take off his sunglasses, “Hi, darlings.” 

“Hey, you,” Daisy grins. Daniel lets their son out of his arms, and the boy comes tumbling into Daisy’s lap beside his sister. Daisy kisses the mess of deep brown curls on his head. 

“Did Daddy push you on the swings?” Daisy asks, a gusto in her voice she reserves for her children. 

“Daddy is very strong,” Wyatt presses his face into her upper chest, his breath creating warmth through her sweater.

“Daddy says _mommy_ is the strongest person EVER!” Felicity grins. The girl trots to her father, who sits next to her mother on the picnic blanket.

“Your mommy,” Daniel settles the girl beside him, “is definitely the strongest person ever.” Daisy looks at him lovingly; Daniel smiles.

“I’m tired,” Wyatt yawns, settling into a comfortable position on Daisy’s lap. 

“Look at my cartwheels!” Felicity is up in a second, running out to the grassy area in front of them. She begins flipping again and again. 

“She’ll go to the olympics, I’m sure,” Daniel moves closer to Daisy, whispering in her ear. Wyatt has fallen fast asleep in her lap. Daisy laughs with a lightness in her chest.

“She’s adorable,” Daisy comments. Daniel gives his agreement in a hum. There’s a comfortable silence for a moment. “Is this like your perfect 1950’s dream?” Daisy quips.

Daniel laughs, “Is this your worst nightmare?” Daisy laughs harder than him.

“Actually, it’s kind of my 1950’s dream,” she nods, turning to him. Daniel smiles sweetly at her.

“Me too.” Daisy leans her head into his shoulder. “Dais,” he whispers, staring at the boy in her lap. Daisy looks at her son, curled up like a cat in her lap, sleeping peacefully. She looks up to check on Felicity, who has moved on to somersaults. 

“Stay close, Felicity!” Daniel calls, and the girl obliges, coming running over to her parents. She seems to have tired herself out, and collapses into the picnic blanket.

“Daddy, is that your real leg?” The girl asks, eyes wide. 

“It is,” Daniel tilts his head curiously at his daughter. 

“Then I can use it as a pillow. The other one is too hard,” she concludes, placing her head on his knee. Daniel starts to laugh, which sets Daisy off. They try to conceal it for the sake of the resting children; they ultimately fail.

As she calms down, Daisy hums amusedly. 

“Do you really compliment me to them so often?” Daisy keeps her head tucked safely in her husband’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Daniel says as though it was a given he’d do so. Daisy hasn’t much experience with stable families, so for all she knows it is. “They should know how amazing you are. And they should know how someone should think about them when they’re our age.” 

Daisy smiles closed-lipped, “You’re a good dad.”

“Besides, it’s not as if you never do it for me.” 

“I-“ Daisy begins nervously. Had she done the same for him? She starts to run through it in her head.

“You always tell them I’m a hero, when you could destroy the entire earth. You know how much that means to me,” Daniel interrupts. “I remember the first time Liss asked about my prosthetic...you handled it perfectly.”

“I just handed it off to you,” Daisy remembers.

“That’s why I love you. You don’t try and pretend you understand my experiences, even if you understand me.”

“You do the same for me,” Daisy picks her head up to look at him. “I love you,” she places a kiss on his lips, bringing her sweater covered hand upon his cheek. 

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips. Then, there’s a small hand on Daisy’s cheek.

“Mommy!”

“Wyatt, don’t touch faces,” Daniel chastises.

“Sorry, daddy,” the boy turns from his father to his mother, “Mommy I’m thirsty. Can I have my water please?” 

“Good manners, sweet boy,” Daniel kisses his son’s cheek. Daisy hands the boy his water, and he happily toddles off to fall into the grass in front of them. Both of their breaths hitches, but he grins at the clouds, so they relax.

“Cock block,” Daisy whispers in Daniel’s ear hotly. 

“Shut up,” he hisses, grinning and chuckling lightly. Daisy looks down to Felicity, still sleeping. The breeze picks up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed. comments make my day!!


End file.
